Shattering Drautos
by Shiary
Summary: Regis finds out that Drautos is Glauca and is determined to punish the traitor. Contains graphic descriptions of violence and torture. (Original Kinkmeme fill here. :/ ffxv- kinkmeme .dreamwidth .or g/8 41. html? thread 10 20233# cmt1020233)


A/N: Original Kinkmeme fill here. I discussed with the OP about not making it smutty and this is the result.

ffxv- kinkmeme . dreamwidth 841 .htm l?thread =1020233#cmt1020233

This is pretty much an Au where Regis finds out about Drautos being Glauca and punishes the traitor.

Drautos coughed his throat painfully dry from dehydration after the second day of being given no water. The taste of blood in his mouth was almost overwhelming, it made Glauca hungry. Drautos smirked as looked up at the man standing with an infuriated look on his face, ''Whats the matter Immortal?'' Drautos twisted the last word, marking it with all the boredom and disdain he felt at his current situation. Cor gritted his teeth, as he stared down at the former commander of the Kingsglaive, a man that had bretrayed his king to their enemies and who was responsible for the fall of Tenebrae.

Two days ago, Drautos had made his way to give his weekly report to the King and his council only to be taken brutally down by Cor as soon as he had pushed the door open. Somehow, someway Drautos had been betrayed and his double life as the General Glauca had been exposed to the Lucian army. Two days ago, he had been stripped of his uniform while unconscious and shackled to this very chair, his hands to each armrest and his ankles to the legs of the chairs. Drautos grinned, gathering the blood that came from the broken teeth that were now scattered on the floor and waited until Cor was close enough for Drautos to spit.

The bloodied prisoner laughed, just on the edge of hysterical, as the bloody spit made its way down the Immortal soldier's face. Cor delivered a quick punch to Drautos' rib, feeling a new one crack under the blow before he wiped the spit off. Drautos gasped as pain bloomed once more across his side, feeling a new rib break and those already broken shift out of place even more. Drautos bend in half as he drags in desperate breaths into burning aching lungs. '' Is… That…all…you..can…do?'' Glauca chuckled, swallowing the blood forced up into his mouth by the blow. Glauca's red eyes rose to meet Cor's furious ones, the Niflheim commander snearing despite having most of the bones in his body broken by now. Not that it mattered, his plague riddled body healed itself enough to keep him alive though sanity had never been of high importance for the blood thirsty general.

Cor glared right back, turning his back on the traitorous ex glaive to look at the instrument lying on a bloody table not far from him. All of the blades, needles and pincers were bloody after being used on Drautos several times. The man in question had had all of his finger nail pulled, eliciting pained groan and laughter. His hands were a mangled mess of broken bones, and healed twisted as they were it would be impossible for Drautos to ever use them again. His kneecaps had been broken early on and despite the liberal use of every physical torture Technic that Cor knew how to use, Drautos gave away nothing. He taunted and sneared at everything they did; whether it was waterboarding until he threw up all over himself or had needles coated in galadhian fire spices (which had to be manipulated with extra think leather gloves for protection) stuck in various sensitive places on the man's body.

As the Immortal solider considered what to since their current methods of interrogation were failing, the door to the dark and cold room opened and in came the 113th King of Lucis, looking as furious as he did when he learnt of Drautos' true nature. Cor bowed to his king, '' Your majesty.'' Drautos rolled his eyes and said, '' Forgive me your majesty for not giving you my usual bow, as you can see I'm currently occupied and unable to greet you as your cowardliness deserves.'' Cor turns about to break the man's jaw for his words when lightning streaks right past the soldier, hitting Drautos straight above his heart and Drautos screams! Body trashing against the chair as the electricity courses hot and painful through his heart, his body and his mind. It's the first real scream that had been drawn out of the man since the torture first started, Cor staring in shock at the normally calm king slowly dropping his outstretched hand with a soft sigh.

''Cor, give him one of these.'' Regis ordered, taking out a small thin black box, throwing it to one of his oldest companion. Cor catches the box, masking his confusion as he opened the box as ordered by his king. Within it are several prepared injection needles, each filled by what appears to be a different substance and each carrying the now familiar feeling of Regis' magic. '' Your majesty?'' Cor asks, looking up to his king and stops, Regis had summoned a posh, comfortable armchair that looked completely at odd with the somber interrogation room. Regis tilted his head slightly, lifting an eyebrow as he commented, ''Is there a problem Marshall?''

The use of his title by the King sent shivers down his spine, he straightened unconsciously and shook his head, '' No sir!'' Cor turned, picking the injection the farthest to the left, it was filled with bright yellow liquid. Leaving the box open on the table beside the bloody torture instruments, Cor approached Drautos who was still recovering from the pure lightning the king had cast on him. Drautos could feel the thrum of the magic electricity still moving under his skin, if it wasn't for the bearable pain level, he would have almost thought himself back into Zegnautus Keep, tied down as Verstael injected the necessary substance to grant Drautos the power he had begged for when that creepy Chancelor had first approached him. Drautos didn't feel the prick of the needle pushing through his bruised skin and into the muscle nor did he feel anything as Cor pushed the unknown liquid slowly until the injection was completely empty.

Cor took a few steps back, unsure of what to do now, casting a glance to his king for guidance. Said king was leaning back, looking as though he was sitting at one of his meetings. Regis face held no trace of emotion as he looked unto a man he had trusted with the lives of his citizens. He ignores Cor's confused look in order to concentrate on tracking the spread of the magic he had added into the lab made confusion potion. Within a minute of Drautos receiving the injection, the king started seeing the beginning of its effects as Drautos started muttering to himself, eyes blinking repeatedly as they tried to concentrate on something.

Cor spots the same symptoms and understands what had been in the injection, with the new knowledge in mind he glances back to the other injections and names them in his mind. Berserk, Poison, paralysis, Stop time, curse and the last one was most likely the modified petrification potion that had been created several years ago but dropped as the cost of creating the potions outweighed the uses from them.

Drautos felt the effects of the unknown drug quickly, it started with a loss of sensation across his body, then its return in a way that was wrong… he dimly knew that he had broken ribs, knew what broken ribs felt like with each breath so why did that pain come from his hands? He shook his head, trying to clear the rising fog that crept quickly through his exhausted mind…. Why was he so tired again? His head rolled across his chest, eyes blinking as They tried to make sense of the sudden shimmering red that tainted their sight. He felt a hand dig into his hair harshly and tug up until his warped vision was brought up to see a wavering vision in front of him. It talked but They could not understand what was being said. They tasted blood and laughed, not knowing why they did so. Where They talking out loud? Who were They?

The fog seemed to retreat a bit, allowing Them to recognize Cor and move to head-butt Their hated adversary. A satisfying crunch was heard and swearing soon to be followed by an explosion of pain across their face. ''Cor give him the green one.'' Another voice ordered, sounding almost bored? They felt Their hair being released, sniggering as They remembered their first kill after They had been created, ''How beautiful those screams…'' They had to think to talk out loud, still allowing Their head to hang loosely.

The voice that had given the order came back, ''Created? Explain.'' It ordered Them. They didn't care, They didn't want to obey a coward. Coward who was?... Regis, the cowardly king of Lucis, hidden behind his wall as others were killed because the King was too afraid to help them. Drautos remembered, the pain of the Niflheim's bullet piercing through his skin as he ran from his burning home. He remembers in pieces the first time he met the Chancellor, the man finding him when he was drowning his anger and helplessness in drinks at a bar. The second prick of the injection is no more noticeable then the first though the sudden burning sensation that follows is. Drautos grits his teeth and Glauca laughs at the pathetic attempts of a dying king to break Them.

As the effect of the confusion became more noticeable and Drautos started talking louder and louder, Regis give Cor another order, ''Ask him when he started working for Niflheim.'' Cor nods moving towards the thoroughly confused man, allowing his head to hang, blood slowly dribbling from the bloodied mouth unto the floor, adding to the ever growing puddle of blood. The soldier follows his king's orders without hesitation, ignoring the shiver of pleasure with practiced ease as he grasp the traitor hair and forces the man to look at his captor. ''When did you betray His Majesty? When did you turn your back on the Kingdom of Lucis and the King's mercy?'' Drautos grins and mutters, unseeing and licks his lips before suddenly snapping his head forward with enough strength to break Cor's nose. Cor reacts instantly, not letting go of Drautos' hair to increase the strength of his hit across Drautos' face in retaliation. The Marshall wincing as he wipes the blood dripping from the broken nose. Regis staying impassive and simply giving his next order,''Cor gives him the green one.''

''What did it say? I don't understand, it sounds so strange, like the first sound We heard when We woke up after being create, like the sound of Her screams. How beautiful those scream…'' Cor takes a deep breath at the word, letting this grip go and moving to obey his order. Regis address' Drautos for the first time since he entered the room, ''Created? Explain.'' Drautos start muttering again, his voice too low and words slurring together preventing either men from understanding what the captured general was saying.

Cor obeyed his king quickly, grabbing the injection filled with green liquid and making his way back to the shackled man before injection the poison into his arms. Drautos gritted what remained of his teeth before suddenly laughing. Red eyes met Cor's own with renewed focus, the pain of the poison cutting through the confusion that had lingering despite the healing effect of the scourge running through his veins. '' How foolish, you believe that this will break Us? We were made in pain and fire! This is nothing compared to Our creation!''

Glauca grins, and spits this time towards the coward sitting in his oh so comfortable chair, acting as though he had any chance against the might of the empire. The poison in his vein does nothing when pitted against the constant burning of the scourge that existed within him. Regis raises his hand, stopping Cor from retaliating for the insults. The King looks carefully at the captive enemy for a few minutes, letting the silence linger broken only by the sharp breath of contused lungs before he shifts his gaze to Cor and without an ounce of hesitation say, ''Give him all of the injections one after the other.'' Cor tenses but the gaze of his king and the submissive state of mind he had fallen into unknowingly made him unable to think and he found himself roughly grabbing the box filled with needle and walk to Drautos' back. One by one, Cor took the injections and stabbed them into the crook of the man's neck, injection the magically enhanced potions as quickly as he could while his King (His master) looked on.

As the last of the injections was emptied, Cor took a step back and waited for his next order, it came quietly, a simple hand movement from his king to approach him. Cor did this and knelt in front of the man he had sworn to protect with his life, head bowed in submission and waited. Regis had to restrain a smile as Cor obeyed him so faithfully and seemed to understand what he wanted without being told, the king returned his gaze unto the prisoner while reaching out to pet Cor on his head, a reward for his obedience.

Drautos and Glauca found themselves losing their focus as magic that burned and fought against their tainted blood enhanced the already horrible potions created by a past Lucian king in a failed attempt to match the Niflheim armies with poison and potions. Their thoughts danced from one pain to old memories and back without allowing Them to find anything to focus and fight back against Their enemy. Sound and Sight became a flurry of odd noises and colorful design that made no sense. The room spun around and around; first one way then another and They could no longer tell in what position They found themselves… Were They sitting? Laying down? Upside down? Perhaps They were surrounded by water?

A familiar voice rang out, cutting through the confusion like a sword piercing soft, delectable flesh. ''What is your name?'' Regis asked form his seat, hand still petting Cor mindlessly, putting the Marshall deeper into his trance. They did not know and returned the question to the voice. A sudden shout had Them twisted against something hard, ''Drautos run! Don't look back!'' Their mother? No.. Glauca had no mother…. Only Drautos did.

Drautos was so lost in the effects of the multiple drugs coursing through his veins that he didn't realize he was saying everything that ran through his mind out loud for Regis to hear and take note. Regis tug gently on Cor's hair, the man responding at the silent signal by moving to sit beside his king and lay his head carefully on the King's leg. ''Who are you?'' The question was asked again, the voice cutting off the shouts and screams that resounded in the room, heard only by Drautos. Who were They? They were born of fire and pain. Born in the darkness that came from madness and despair. They had been sought and given an offer, one that could not be refused. They were created to fight and kill, to eat those who walked within the sun's light and didn't burn under its burning light.

Regis listened as Drautos descended into a madness ordered by his own hand and carried out by one who was still loyal to him. He listened as the words falling from his prisoner's mouth became pleas of forgiveness to those he had killed and abandoned as they emerged from the darkest corners of his shattered mind to enact their retribution. The king waited patiently as Drautos confessed his crimes to the dead raised from their graves to punish the spy and traitor. He ordered Cor to take notes from where he was seated, bringing the pen and paper from within his magic. Regis would ask the same question to the broken prisoner whenever Drautos stopped talking and started whimpering, his eyes shed tears of blood and his body twisting against his restrains as he sought to escape the nightmare of his own consciousness.

Regis would not allow it, Drautos had betrayed him, betrayed the people of Lucis and for that he would endure his punishment until Regis saw fit to end his miserable existence. As the potions and poisons ran their course, leaving behind a shattered mess of what used to be a proud man, Regis finally allowed himself to grin in pleasure at the revenge he could now take upon the fool who had dared wrong him and even try to kill his beloved son. The hand that had been petting Cor tightened on the coarse hair drawing a sharp gasp from the submissive Marshall. Regis turned his eyes down to meet the glazed one of Cor and gave His Soldier his next order, ''Please me.'' Cor shivering and obeyed as he always would.


End file.
